We Are the Warriors
by introvirtued
Summary: The world fell into shambles after WWIII. Nations rise up from the ashes of the past, and instead of making peace they fight. Zay, Lucas and Riley are tasked by their Government to train a new group of Abnormals to fight in the war. They find themselves getting attached to those people, but with the end of the war drawing closer, the stakes are getting higher. Who will survive?
**Mia Teresa Davenport: Hey there, Girl Meets World fandom. It's Mia Teresa Davenport here back at it again with another fanfiction, but this time I'm delving into the fanfiction-y world of this amazing show Girl Meets World. Since I've been a giant fan of the show for a long couple of months now, I decided to try my hand in writing a Girl Meets World fanfiction. If you don't know who I am, I'm Mia Teresa Davenport. I usually write fanfictions in the Lab Rats 2012 category, but I've written a version of this story in the Supernatural fandom as well, and I uploaded it a few hours ago. If you wanna go check them out, go ahead. I would really appreciate it. I would like to know your thoughts on my other stories.**

 **Anyway, onto the actual story information!**

 **We Are the Warriors mainly falls under the categories of Sci-fi and Suspense. Again: We Are the Warriors is a Sci-fi and suspense story.**

 **We Are the Warriors also falls under the categories of: Action, Family, Adventure, Tragedy, Romance, Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Drama, a small pinch of Horror and a generous amount of Humor. (But the humor will most likely be comic relief, a break from the tough and physically/mentally/emotionally scarring and/or challenging - for lack of better words: extremely horrendous and bloody stuff - that's gonna go down in this fanfiction. This is a _war_ fanfiction, after all. It's definitely not gonna be all sunshines and chocolate bars.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Girl Meets World, or anything associated with it (obviously). I only own my OC's, this plot, the weapons, the nations and their cultures, and whatever else you do not recognize.**

 **Also, for this stories' sake, Zay, Riley and Lucas's names in the show are actually aliases in "We Are the Warriors". In "We Are the Warriors" their real names are Isaiah Babineaux (Zay Babineaux's real name; which is his actual real name, in case you guys have forgotten), Rachel Matthews (Riley Matthew's real name; not canon), and Timothy Friar (Lucas Friar's real name; not canon). But they go by Zay, Riley and Lucas, for reasons that will be explained later on in We Are the Warriors as this story progresses.**

 **By the way, I have a full, completed and quite amazing looking cover photo for The Fight of Our Lives. It's all completed and looks quite good to me. I'm really happy with how it turned out. Unfortunately, I can't seem to upload it to my Image Manager at all (I've tried to upload a picture on this website more than twenty seperate times within the span of… oh, I'd say about seven months, give or take. Roughly seven months ago my Image Manager just decided to shut down on me, which is just fantastic. *Sarcasm*), so there is no cover picture as of now. I don't know when this glitch will be fixed. Also, has anyone else experienced this problem, or is it just me? Please tell me.**

 **XXX**

 **Full summary: In the year 2082, a deadly war - which is now simply known as and referred to The Destruction of the Past World War - was commencing between the five nations of the nation of Kaelen, the nation of Dexaraun, the nation of Roarauck, the nation of Zorth, and the nation of Juran. It took sixteen long years for the first wars to bring the end of the majority of life on Earth. Now the is year 3022, and still the nations continue to fight. They will continue to fight until the other nations falls to its knees in shambles, is completely obliterated, or surrenders to the other.**

 **Bionics - or Abnormals as they're most commonly called - are human beings with extraordinary supernatural abilities as a result of their genetics.**

 **Zay Babineaux, Riley Matthews and Lucas Friar are Abnormals with extraordinary powers, and they have fought the war for as long as they can remember. Only now, they have to train a new group of many Abnormals who need their abilities and bodies to be sharpened and battle-ready, alongside their usual responsibilities.**

 **The three quickly find themselves getting attached to those people, to some a lot more than others. But as the end of the war gets closer and closer, the stakes are getting higher and higher. With surviving day-to-day getting much more harder for the Abnormals, it's a dangerous game of chance. It'll be that much more likely that Zay, Riley and Lucas will never get back to the people they've grown to care about. They don't know if they'll be able to get back to their nation in one solid piece, or at all.**

 **With change comes risk. How long does it take for the world to topple down? Who will survive?**

 **XXX**

 **Attempted pronunciations of the nations Kaelen, Dexaraun, Roarauck, Zorth and Juran:**

 **Kaelen: Kay-lynn. (Kaelen used to be all of The United States of America, including Canada; but not Mexico.)**

 **Dexaraun: Dex-are-ron. (Dexaraun used to be all of South America; including Mexico.)**

 **Roarauck: Roar-aye-rook. (Roarauck used to be all of Africa.)**

 **Zorth: Z-orth. It is pronounced like North, but with a Z. (Zorth used to be all of Europe and Asia.)**

 **Juran: Jur-rah-on. (Juran used to be all of Australia.)**

 **Rated T for the trigger warnings stated below.**

 **Tags/Warnings for Battlefront: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, abilities, war, blood and gore, violence, weapons (guns, knives, bombs etc.) child soldiers, murder, angst, fluff, auras, games, execution, grief/mourning, guilt, depression, kidnapping, self-hatred, panic attacks, AU storyline and legitimate reasons for OOC behavior, major and minor character death (flashbacks/past mentions/mentions of; as well as shown character death), military training, and implications/talks of mental health issues.**

 **The word "Abnormal" is just a fancier word for a People With Powers. "Normals" are the term for people without superpowers.**

 **We Are the Warriors is an AU storyline. The characters in it, for legitimate reasons, are OOC. Although I do try my best to keep Riley, Maya, Zay, Lucas, Farkle etc. in character as much as possible.**

 **All characters (including those in flashbacks) look like they do in Season three/four (well, once season four airs) of Girl Meets World but with their ages changed. For reasons.**

 **Ages of Riley, Maya, Farkle, Lucas and Zay:**

 **Riley: 18**

 **Maya: 18**

 **Farkle: 19**

 **Lucas: 20**

 **Zay: 21**

 **Finally, I apologize in advance if there are any spelling, grammar, punctuation, sentence structure, etcetera mistakes.**

 **I hope you guys the first chapter of We Are the Warriors! :3**

 **XXX**

 ********Prologue: We're (Not) Normal********

 **XXX**

 **Lucas's POV**

Lucas watches the bright, beautiful, big, fascinating, glistening city below him. It still fascinates him, even after nineteen years of seeing it do this exact same thing. With its big glistening lights and millions of people just in the most populated part of the city it still thrives, beats like a heart, pulsates like it's actually human, and breathing, and _alive_. The city of Crescent Light - _his_ city - grows bigger in population almost single every day; it expands just a little farther, and the already beautiful and breathtaking buildings become a little more dazzling. Coincidentally (or maybe even not) - the Republic of Kaelen thrives as the best free republican nation in the world. And yet, somehow the biggest city in the world still manages to give him chills.

There is a plastic water bottle sitting next to him. It's a brand new water bottle, it's icy cold, and condensation runs along the exterior of the plastic bottle due to the blazing sun. The heat of the sun honestly feels really amazing on his skin, and there's a small breeze that comes by every now and again, and he likes it because that means it isn't too hot or too cold out yet. The sky is bright blue, with only a few spots of Cirrocumulus clouds hanging around here and there. It's a warm, bright, beautiful day out.

Lucas closes his eyes, inhales deeply through his nose and exhales through his mouth slowly, spreads his arms out and apart, fingers spreading out a little, tilting his head up and towards the warm sunlight. He relishes in the sunlight, feeling at peace for the first time in honestly a couple of months. He doesn't think he'll be able to get much sunlight or peaceful moments when he (unwillingly; he didn't have a choice in the matter, and neither did his best friends Riley and Zay) starts his job of training people to fight in a deadly war. He wants to bask in the sunlight for as long as he possibly can before he's in a top-notch advanced Academy, training teenagers and men and women in their early-to-mid-to-late twenties to fight in a war he's sure none of them really want to participate in. But more on _that_ later.

Suddenly, he can hear footsteps approaching from behind him. They're light and carefree, pat pat pat pat. He doesn't have to turn around to know look and see who it is. He already knows that it's her, it's Riley. She comes up behind him, keeping her eyes fixed on the back of his head. He can feel her eyes burning two holes into his skull.

"Hey, Riley."

Riley sighs, rolls her shoulders, then silently watches as Lucas quickly thumps his fingers along the cement top of the skyscraper, moving his legs so they're now dangling over the sides of the building. "Hi, Lucas." She says. Thump thump thump his fingers go, gliding, tracing, tapping. His fingers don't stop moving. "Are you nervous?" She asks before sitting down next to him, legs folded against her chest and knees tucked under her chin. Her chin rests on her knees. She's stone-faced; she has to be. She's been practicing keeping her emotions under control for a few weeks now, which is ironic because _she's_ the one with the mind reading and empathy reading abilities. She gets straight to the point - the way it's always been. No time for an exchange of pleasantries, she just gets right down to business. Just like Riley always has been when it comes to this… to this… very serious stuff that's almost constantly thrown their way.

But she hasn't always been like this; all business, and jaded eyes and whatnot. She was once an innocent, foolhardy and a nice girl. But then everything changed rapidly right before their eyes. Riley, Lucas and Zay grew up too much too fast, way too quickly. They knew that they weren't normal by any sense of the word - but they'd already known that from their births.

The three of them hadn't really had the time for a great nurturing childhood experience that most kids in the world got to, can and do have. The three aren't related by blood by any sense of the word, but they treat each other like siblings who are best friends. Riley, Lucas and Zay's childhood were different from other kids', sure, but it was _their_ childhood. Riley, Lucas, and Zay have always stuck together (and they still continue to stick together) like expensive sticky glue through thick and thin, through the good times and especially the bad times. After all, that *is* what family is for, right? They were a lighthearted family. But suddenly the light-heartedness lessened when Zay hit the fateful age of sixteen. Something in him changed dramatically, and much too quickly. He matured a lot - almost too much - in such a very short amount of time. It was nothing like Riley and Lucas had ever witnessed before. It confused the two younger so much that a soft-spoken, kind, foolhardy but naïve Riley and an innocent-to-the-real-world-horrors sports star, too-pretty-and-kind-for-his-own-good-Mr.-Perfect, smart Lucas were almost constantly talking about the fact that Zay had changed so much - that their lives had (and continues to change) so much - when Zay turned sixteen years old. The transition was too quick. Honestly, it was almost scary to them.

The present day is very different from all of the lightheartedness that they had before… before everything. Riley, Lucas and Zay are all grown up, but it was too fast, much too fast for all of them. Sometimes Lucas has to stop what he's doing and just think about that. Most days he can't even believe it himself. But their lives are not just all hard work and responsibilities and whatnot, even though that takes up most of their time. Yeah, there's still tame, nice humorous moments between the three beat friends who are like siblings. You know, those nice little happy family moments between them that remind them that it's nice to have people who care so much about you. Lucas wouldn't change his mind about anything or trade his little family for anything in the entire world. He wouldn't give his family up for anything. Not anything at all.

"For what, _Rachel_?" He retorts back to her in a split second, making sure to keep her voice empty of any emotion. Its steady, calm, cool and collected; like a leader must and should keep his or her voice. Lucas might be the main leader or the co-leader of the entire group.

"Don't you dare call me Rachel ever again, _Timothy_." She spits out Lucas's real name like it's a deadly poison. Lucas tries his hardest not to wince when that name leaves his friend's lips. "You know that I hate that name, Lucas. Just use the name Riley, like everyone else does. Also, would you do me a favor and tell that to Isaiah, too?"

He stares at her for being so hypocritical. "You mean _Zay_?" He snarks, then continues before she can open her mouth. "As in our best friend Isaiah - whose new name is Zay Babineaux? _That_ Isaiah?"

Riley nods. "Yes, my brainless best friend," Lucas rolls his eyes at that because they both know that Lucas is one of the smartest people in their nation of Kaelen (so is Riley. And as for Zay… well, he's smart, but nowhere near Riley and Lucas's level of smartness in a couple of things), even without an extremely rare power simply called "super intelligence". "I mean our best friend Zay. Got it, Timothy?"

He glares at Rachel - _sorry_ , her name is _Riley_ (oh boy, he knows that calling his best friends by Zay and Riley instead of Isaiah and Rachel will take some time to get used to, because he hasn't ever had to call Isaiah or Rachel by any other names for as long as he's been alive… well, obviously, until now, that is.) - again for using his real name, then bites down on the inside of his cheek lightly to contain a huff of annoyance. "Got it. Sorry, my dearest best friend." He says in a sarcastic tone. "Will you ever forgive me?" He asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"No." She snaps moodily, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lucas rolls his dark blue eyes, and Riley reaches over and takes a drink from the water bottle next to him.

"Lucas, are you nervous, are you ready?" She asks again after a moment of drinking from the water bottle, keeping a solid grip on it.

"Ready for training people to their ultimate death?" He asks in a flat voice.

She shifts his feet, nodding her head. "Yeah."

"You want the honest truth?" He asks seriously after a moment of silence.

She nods, then sets the water bottle down in between them. "I do, yeah."

"Not really, no." He admits in a neutral voice, placing his hands on his lap, drumming his fingers against his black-jean-clad thigh. "And I'm scared _and_ nervous, too."

"Yeah, I think we all are." Riley mutters, her head bowed, her long, wavy locks of brown hair hiding her tan face which holds a troubled expression. She's quiet for a few seconds before she glances up at him again, pushing her hair back behind her shoulder and tucking a lose strand behind her ear. "How many new Abnormal recruits do you think we're gonna get?"

"Honest prediction?" He asks.

"Yeah, honest prediction."

"Ten at the most."

"Only ten?"

"Yeah."

Riley frowns. "Why do you think only ten new Abnormals?"

"Because…" Lucas pauses, struggling to find the right words to say, "because I feel like… like that…"

"Like what?"

"The Kaelen Government can't find anyone who is actually willing to fight in this god-forsaken war." He finishes lamely.

Riley sighs heavily. "Timothy," she says gently, like she's speaking to a wounded animal (and Lucas tries to not glare at her for using his real name again, really. He tries so hard), "they don't have to be willing to fight in the war. You know that. But I want to see if we can make a difference to them. Make this easier for us and them."

Lucas laughs without humor. "They've been ripped from their homes, their family. They're being held here. Forced to work for a government that doesn't really want them, and we're being forced to work for a government that doesn't really want *us*, either." He takes another drink, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "We can't make this okay for them Rachel. Things like this don't just happen, they all have a cause. These people will have a reason for being here."

"We can teach them how to live-" Riley can be a real optimist sometimes.

"-No, Riley. Not to live. To survive." He corrects. "They'll never live again, just like we won't. It'll be worse for them."

"How will it be worse for them?" Riley asks quietly. Lucas's thoughts are so busy and jumbled that she can't quite grasp the answer herself. Lucas can tell by the slightly annoyed expression on her face. But the annoyed expression is hidden beneath the layers of worry.

Lucas grimaces. "Because they remember living better than me, you, and Zay do."

Riley's mouth falls open, and she looks like a Venus fly trap for a second there. She shuts her mouth after a second with a slight pop. Then her expression darkens significantly. Her shoulders slump downwards, nodding her head in silent agreement, because yes, that is very, very, very true. Lucas and his best friends had no say in the matter of wether or not they wanted to take this "special and very important job". It was forced on them without a head's up, really. They know that they can't disobey a direct order from their Government. It'd be stupid to. That'd be like pouring gasoline onto a raging forest fire or pouring salt into an open, deep bloody wound.

Riley clears her throat suddenly, staring at Lucas weirdly.

"What?" He asks, feeling a little self-conscious from his friend's very intense stare. "Do I have something on my face? In my hair?" His hand automatically flies up to his spiked dark blonde hair, combing through to find anything that's out of place.

She doesn't say anything to him for a few seconds. "No, no, you're good." She reassures him. He pauses again before asking: "Hey, Lucas…"

"Yeah?" He pulls his hand out of his hair.

"Is it okay if I read your mind?" **(1)**

"Sure," he says, waving his hand to indicate "that's fine", "go ahead, Riley."

Riley nods, and takes a deep breath. She reaches out and places her warm hand on his shoulder. She doesn't need to really do that, doesn't really have to physically touch him for it to work, but Lucas suspects that it's for reassurance. Reassurance that everything will be okay from here on out. Lucas believes his friend.

Lucas knows that his friend can't describe the feeling, the process, what she's seeing. Riley has said on numerous occasions that it's like turning on a light switch. She doesn't have to touch someone to know what they're thinking, she can just do it by being near them. But she chooses to ask before she does anything. Common courtesy and all that jazz. She's said that Lucas's mind is bright, an indescribable color. Lucas's mind works similarly to Riley's, which is so very incredibly rare, especially among flesh-and-blood siblings incredibly close in age. It's next to unheard of with "siblings" who aren't related by blood, and in best friends too. Only a tiny percentage of the population have the necessary mutations to become 'abnormal'. An even smaller percentage have the mutations necessary to become like them, to *gain* those powers instead of being born like them.

For some reason, Riley always feels calmer when she can read Lucas's mind. Lucas's head is surprisingly really easy to access, like a work of art. Riley can see parts of herself in Lucas. She can read Lucas's calm, collected, coherent thoughts, his ideas, little bursts of intelligent energy here and there and small flurries of happy memories, like when his brother George was still alive; when he helped Lucas out with a project for Science class. It's soothing.

Riley smiles. "I love your mind, Lucas."

Lucas rolls his eyes at that, running his pointer finger across the cement top of the bedazzling skyscraper. "You always say that." He takes another drink. "So, we're going to train the new recruits?"

A flurry of activity suddenly flickers on in Lucas's mind. Riley can see it, Lucas knows it by the flicker of emotions that cross her tanned face. Colors changing. Thoughts. Insecurities. Impulses. Dreams. A sprinkle of self-pity and the overwhelming desire to scream at the world for being so cruel to him at the top of his lungs. Anger. Annoyance. Boredom. His time being wasted. Being momentarily caught up in the past. Reluctance.

"Looks like it." Riley answers. "You excited?" She mocks.

Lucas's mind answers her honestly-way-more-than-obvious question for her, but Lucas heaves out a sigh and answers regardless. "I'm conflicted, actually. They're giving us a ton of older aged recruits, along with some only a couple of years younger than us. I still don't really want to do it. Sending people to their deaths isn't what I want to do." Their nations Government won't reveal who those people are, not their names, ages, powers, or anything of that nature until they get to the Abnormal Training Academy, which is on the other side of the nation, in the Pacific Ocean. Lucas supposes that it is (the Kaelen Government being all secret, you know, all that jazz) for protection of those new recruits, to keep the identities of those new recruits safe and out of the prying, public eye. Or maybe it's to pique their - Riley, Zay and Lucas's interests. Or maybe it's for protection of both the new recruits and their families, _and_ to pique their interest. Who knows? Certainly not Lucas. Being one of the (naturally) smartest people in the nation of Kaelen, not knowing the reason(s) why the Kaelen Government won't reveal more information on their new Abnormal recruits bothers the heck out of Lucas.

Even though the curiosity is eating away at his insides, Lucas doesn't _dare_ say his thoughts out loud to anyone, not even Zay or Riley, (which does include him letting Riley mind read him. He pushes those thoughts back far into his mind, so far back that even Riley Matthews - the "Official Mind Reader of Kaelen" - isn't able to get an accurate read on those thoughts, or completely wipes those thoughts out of his head for a few brief moments and forces himself to think something other than the, and here are a few examples: suspicious, wary, good, and bad thoughts concerning the Kaelen Government.

Lucas lets out a sigh, grabs the water bottle again and offers it to Riley again, so she can take a drink from the water bottle, but it slips from his grip. It drops over the edge of the skyscraper by accident. On instinct Riley gasps quietly. Calmly, Lucas's hand whips out, and the water bottle freezes mid-air. He moves his hand up like he's controlling a puppet of some kind- a puppet without strings - and the water bottle comes floating back up to him, the cold liquid dropping back into the bottle. He hands the bottle back to Riley, and she laughs quietly, then punches his shoulder none-too-kindly.

"Show off."

Lucas shrugs, then smiles. He didn't have to use his hand to control to the water bottle, but it's an old habit of his. You know what they all say: old habits die hard. "Hey, I have amazing powers. So do you. And so does Zay. We like to show them off, right?"

Riley laughs. "Yeah, we all enjoy like to. But it's not all fun and games having them." Lucas and Riley grimace because they both know that that's very true. She pauses, looking at him with steady brown eyes. "So, you ready to leave this skyscraper now?"

"Hey, for your information, I've only been on this skyscraper for thirty minutes." He says that like it's not even that long.

Riley rolls her eyes, pushing her dark brown hair off to the side. "I'm pretty sure that's not something a normal person would say."

"Yeah, well, in case you haven't noticed Riley, we're not anything close to the word "normal"." Lucas says bitterly. Sometimes he wishes he was a normal kid, not tasked with burdens and annoyances of being Abnormals; stigmatized and grouped into being an example of the words "perfect", "extremely powerful", and "dangerous" at the same time.

Riley sighs heavily before taking another swing from the water bottle. "I know that. Been aware of it my whole life, too."

Lucas snatches the bottle away once Riley's done drinking from it. He sighs heavily before he drinks what little of the cold water that Riley left and throws the empty bottle behind him. It plonks somewhere near them, but they leave it forgotten. Neither of them move to pick it up.

They sit in silence for a few minutes, just looking out at the city silently before Lucas asks: "Where's Zay, anyway?"

"He's grabbing us food and drinks from Starbucks." Riley answers.

Lucas nods. They haven't eaten breakfast yet, and it's already eleven thirty-five in the morning. They're very hungry teenagers, well, Riley's a teenager. Really hungry, especially Lucas and Zay (Lucas who is 20 years old, and Zay, whose 21 years old, so technically they're not teenagers anymore, but that's not the point). Zay, who can eat almost anything and everything that's food related in ten seconds flat, no matter what it is, is probably dying of hunger. He can eat any kind of food except for anything extremely dry, very bitter, or if the texture doesn't feel right to him. He hates those kinds of foods and those bad texture foods with a passion.

After another ten minutes of looking out at the city in silence, Riley stands up and offers her hand to Lucas. She smirks, and her dark brown eyes sparkle with emotions that Lucas can only describe as amusement and sarcasm rolled up into one. "Come on, my dearest best friend in the world. Let's go find Zay before he gets lost. For the third time this week."

"I'm not little, Riley. I'm so much taller than you are." Riley opens her mouth to protest, but Lucas continues before she can get a word in. "Which is a true fact, don't deny that it isn't. And, actually, statistically speaking boys are taller than girls."

Riley stares at him cooly before blowing out a puff of air and saying through clenched teeth: "I'm now cursing that gigantic growth spurt you had a couple of months ago."

Lucas laughs and takes her hand, and Riley smiles with mirth and pulls him up. Chase dusts himself off. Then, Riley walks over to the left side of the building and smirks at Lucas, then she jumps off the side of the skyscraper, and Lucas watches as his best friend free falls in the air for a quick moment, listening to the crunch of the gravel under her shoes as she hits the gravel stoned top of the department store, run by their friends, the three siblings Suzanne, Elouise and Cara. Lucas blinks and braces himself for the short drop down, letting his outstretched arms balance him as he hits the rocky top of the store.

Lucas bends down and picks out small sharp pieces of gravel that somehow managed to slip into his shoe, throwing the pieces away from him.

"You good?" Riley asks, running her fingers through her long brown hair.

"I'm good." Lucas answers, standing up.

Riley nods. "Okay, let's go."

 **XXX**

Lucas skillfully weaves his way through packs of his fellow Kaelens, Riley trailing right behind him. Riley and Lucas already know that Zay shouldn't be that hard to find, given the fact that he's actually one of the tallest people in the nation of Kaelen. Seriously. His best friend is gigantic and built like a tank. There's no way anyone could miss him, not even in a crowded mass of fellow human beings like this.

Lucas pushes past a large clump of people, muttering "excuse me" and "sorry, sorry" occasionally. And, after a few minutes of walking, Lucas sees Zay's tall figure exiting a store. "I found Zay, Riley!" Lucas says to Riley hurriedly, pointing over at their friend.

Riley's face lights up at the news. She walks a little bit faster, grabbing Lucas's hand and sprinting over to Zay before they lose him in the massive swarm of people and shopping bags.

"Hey, Zay!" Riley almost yells.

Said boy turns around, his dark eyebrows furrowed together, obviously confused. His dark brown, almost black eyes roam around his field of vision blindly for a minute before his eyes land on the two of them, and a large grin breaks out over his face. He's the lovable goofy Zay, not the serious one who can get very protective at a dangerous moment's notice. "Hey guys!" He shouts back loudly, racing towards them with the food and drinks clasped firmly in his hands. Rich hot chocolate and the smells of food immediately hits Lucas's nostrils, making salvia flood his mouth and his stomach rumble quite loudly.

Thank God, the food and drinks are here. Lucas thought he was gonna drop dead if he had to walk another half an hour to try and find Zay.

"One hot chocolate for me, one Cinnamon Dolce Frappuccino Blended Coffee for Riley, and one hot White Chocolate Mocha for Lucas." Zay lists, handing out the drinks. "And three double chocolate chunk muffins for all of us." He says, indicating to the bag in his hand.

"Thanks, Zay." Riley and Lucas chorus, digging into their rather unhealthy muffins and Starbucks drinks.

The brown-haired fire-controller smiles goofily at his two friends and walks towards the garbage can to throw out the empty paper bags and the styrofoam cup holder, munching on the chocolate muffin while making his way back to them.

"Was the line long?" Riley asks, taking a small sip of her drink.

Zay shakes his head. "Nope."

The three friends quickly eat their food while walking towards the sleek silver hydroloop that's going to take them to the Abnormal Training Academy. They walk towards the Hydroloop Station, talking about their new jobs.

"You're excited, aren't you Zay?" Riley asks suddenly Zay, as Lucas punches in the code for the Hydroloop car to bring the three of them to the Abnormal Academy Debriefing Building into the light blue holopad, then selects how many passengers will be in that car. Three. He taps the number three, already knowing that the Hydroloop car is accommodating itself to the settings that Lucas punched in. The Abnormal Academy Debriefing Building is where they're supposed to meet their superiors to get all of the information on their new (inexperienced, but that's not the point) Abnormal recruits. It's located an hour and a half away from the city. Why, Lucas doesn't know. And yes, him not knowing these kinds of things _still_ manages to bother the heck out of him. So nothing's changed there.

Zay frowns. "You're not reading my mind, are you?" His tone is closed off, a little wary, and guarded. Honestly, Lucas doesn't blame him, can't blame him for sounding like that. Sometimes Riley can read thoughts when someone doesn't want her to. It's annoying at times, but honestly sometimes Riley can't help it. It just happens.

"No. I can tell by your body language and the expressions on your face that you're excited. Plain and simple. You should really learn to do an excellent poker face within the next… oh I'd say about half hour or so, because if you don't our new recruits will most likely flay you alive." Her voice changes from serious to teasing at the end.

""Flay me alive" how?" Zay asks, frowning. So maybe he didn't pick up on the sarcasm like Riley had hoped he would.

"Meaning they'll most likely take advantage of you in some way shape or form if you don't be assertive." Lucas replies helpfully.

Zay rolls his dark brown eyes. "Hey, I know what to do." Zay glances over at Lucas suddenly, and a small, almost nonexistent smirk ghosts across his lips. "I know I'll be a better mentor than Lucas, that's for sure."

Lucas rolls his eyes. "Oh, sure. Keep dreaming, Zay. Also will do me a favor?"

"Hmm?" Zay hums.

"Shut your mouth before I throw you into oncoming traffic or throw you the nearest mountain." He says in a teasing voice. As soon as the word "mountain" leaves his mouth, he hears the sound of the Hydroloop nearing.

In response, Zay laughs. "Okay, fair enough, I know I'm awesome, but there's no need for that kind of violence." He smiles as he takes another swing of his drink. "I'll stop."

"Thank you." Riley and Lucas chorus.

The mechanical whirl of the Hydroloop and the zap that signals that the Hydroloop car is in place and awaiting someone to enter said car to the Academy brings their attentions back to the glossy granite steps. Zay squares his broad shoulders and walks up the steps and sits down in the car, strapping himself in before taking a drink from his cup. The Hydroloop car's exterior is dark purple and black, and inside there are two black leather seats on one side, and there is just one on the opposite side.

Zay glances over at Riley and Lucas, looking completely calm, collected, at ease. "You coming or am I gonna go in there by myself and have to explain to Special Agent Coulson **(2)** and our other superiors a very short list of reasons why I'm the only one present?" They all know that won't happen. The Hydroloop car won't move at all until there are the correct amount of people on the seats.

Lucas takes another drink of his Iced White Mocha and glances over at Riley, whose staring at Zay with an expression that screams annoyance. "Could you imagine Agent Coulson flipping out?"

Riley's expression changes quickly, and the annoyed look is suddenly replaced with a wry smirk. "Yeah, I can totally see that happen. Very clearly, even." Riley laughs then walks up to the Hydroloop, sliding in next to Zay and strapping herself in, resting her hand on her lap, the other holding her Starbucks drink.

Lucas throws away his empty drink into a trash can. He walks up the sleek granite steps and plops down on the seat adjacent to his older sibling's and straps himself in. The Hydroloop doors make a sharp _ding_ sound and the doors slide close.

Lucas smirks over at Riley. "You look really small in that big chair, Riley. Like you can just melt into the upholstery."

Lucas raises his eyebrow at Adam once he says the word upholstery. He didn't know that Zay even knew the word "upholstery", much less how to pronounce it correctly, seeing as… well, Zay is Zay, after all. Apparently Riley didn't know that either, judging by the semi-shocked expression that quickly makes its way onto her face. It's gone as quick as it makes the appearance though. Riley doesn't respond verbally to Zay's quirky and bubbly statement, instead throwing her best friend a "dude, please be quiet" look that she had mastered more than five years ago.

The Hydroloop starts moving, and Riley glances over at the monitor that's on his left side, then lets out a long sigh. It'll take an hour and a half for the Hydroloop to reach the Abnormal Academy Debriefing Building (convenient name, right?) where Riley, Zay and Lucas will finally get all of the information and files on their new recruits. Ages, which nation is their mother-nation, their appearances, their names, their height, their weight, their ability/abilities, their family members and their statuses (alive, dead, missing in action.), how their abilities got triggered and how long they've had them for, the list goes on and on on. You know, all of those extremely basic and boring but very necessary things.

"Lucas?" Zay asks after a long while of comfortable, blissful silence. His voice is gentle. That doesn't happen too often.

"What, Zay?"

"Get some sleep. You've been up since three thirty-five this morning." Which is true. Lucas went to bed at one-thirty in the morning, then suddenly woke up after a restless sleep exactly two hours and five minutes later. He really tried his hardest to get some shut eye, but he couldn't. He was too busy worrying and wondering about his new job as one of the three trainers to a bunch of new, inexperienced Abnormal recruits. How he's one of the three people responsible for making those new, inexperienced Abnormal recruits battle-ready within the span of however many days, weeks, or months (or even a year!) it will take until those new, inexperienced Abnormal recruits are needed on the front lines of the war. Or until they're needed on the front lines.

How he knows that some of them (including Zay, Riley and himself) might not make it out of the war unscathed.

How those new, inexperienced Abnormal recruits and he and his siblings could all be dead within a few months or a years time. Or how his nation could fall to ashes while he's forced to watch it all happen, or while he's six feet under, dead and rotting away in the Earth. Or how—

No. He can't think these horrible thoughts again. Not right now, not ever. And he especially can't voice those things out loud to anyone. Not even to his siblings. He has to keep his fears locked away.

Lucas pushes those unwelcoming thoughts out of his head, deciding to do as Zay had commanded and take a quick power nap so he's energized and ready to face whatever is going to head his way. Lucas mumbles an "okay", before he inhales deeply. He runs his hand through his hair before reaching over to press a button on the holographic control panel for his seat to recline. The chair reclines back until he's in a comfortable position that will not hurt his back or cause a kink to form in his neck from the position.

Lucas closes his eyes. He allows the pleasing warmth of the Hydroloop car and the comforting presence of his best friends to provide some form of comfort and normalcy until he's thrown into a confusing, messy, chaotic, challenging and no-doubt soon-to-be-extremely-dangerous world.

 **XXX**

 **Footnote #1: In my Lab Rats 2012 fanfiction, "Freak", Chase Davenport has the power to read minds. That's where I got the inspiration from for Riley's power. Little bit of fun trivia there. :3**

 **Footnote #2: Agent Coulson is a reference to the TV show Agents of Shield. I don't own that TV show, or that character. Obviously.**

 **XXX**

 **Mia Teresa Davenport: I'm finally done with the first chapter of We Are the Warriors. After weeks and weeks of planning, researching, and trying to figure out what exactly to write, it's finally done, and I think I can say that it honestly does feel totally fantastic. Personally, I'm pretty proud of what I wrote. But enough about me. What about you guys, how did you like the first chapter of We Are the Warriors? What was your favorite part? I really enjoyed writing the entire scene of Lucas and Riley on the skyscraper, but that's just me. Was the first chapter good? Bad? Does it need work? What do you want to happen next, and what do you think will happen next? Drop a review in that box down there or shoot me a PM, I don't bite. I'd love to hear everyone's comments/questions. :3.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you all later with the next chapter of We Are the Warriors! Bye! :3**


End file.
